


A Prophetiae ex Antiquis

by Crimsnravenwinchester1967, RumlowShelbySolomons



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsnravenwinchester1967/pseuds/Crimsnravenwinchester1967, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumlowShelbySolomons/pseuds/RumlowShelbySolomons
Summary: The destiny had been written into the bloodline and territory of every pack;As the Titans fall, the errant Lycan King shall rise and take the throne with Queen in tow. From the stones in the mountains, to the fish in the streams, and even the trees in the forest, their rule shall shake it all to its roots.The Titans had seen it, and they were pleased by what they saw, so they furthered it along, leading four special children on the path to make sure the prophecy was to be fulfilled(Marvel werewolf AU)





	1. Prologue

As she walked into the camp, the only thing she could hear was blood-curdling screams and howls of anguish. She had been picking her way through the rocks along the border of the Titan and Iron pack territories when she heard it, and she immediately took off towards the sound. The stench of wolfblood hung in the air like a curtain, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Rogues. No, that wasn’t possible, they had just signed the armistice with the Titan pack several moons ago, why would _they_ be here?

She looked wildly around the camp, and there were nothing but the bodies of Titan pack, bloodied and covered in Rogue scent. The packs previous leaders were the parents of Blake, a pup that had a destiny she had forseen, and so she was assigned to protect the child. She looked over to the medical den of the camp, seeing a woman laying on the ground, looking right at her. She quickly ran over to her, cupping her cheek as she whispered something.

“Tell Jack that I love him, will you Lost one?” She began to convulse, but Jessica still whispered back. “I will my dear, I will tell him as soon as I can.” She knew the rest of her sentence fell on deaf ears, for the poor thing had passed. She closed her eyes and stood up, saying a silent prayer for the woman.

She stayed silent as she ran through the camp, scenting the air and zeroing in on the pup’s scent in the Alpha’s Den. The little one sounded panicked and was letting out terrified yowls and screams. She stopped in front of it, walking in slowly to make herself seem less aggressive for the child’s sake.

Her heart nearly stopped as she took in the sight of the den. Blake’s parents had been slaughtered in front of her, and there was a Rogue, probably the killer, who was stalking towards her. The Rogue was one of Jessica’s lieutenants, and it took everything in her not to rip the bastard’s throat out, but she settled for a bone-chilling snarl, startling the Rogue who apparently hadn’t noticed her. Blake let out a high-pitched whimper, looking towards the woman who made the noise. Jessica walked over and stood in front of the child, slashing at the Rogue’s face, marking him permanently as he let out a pained cry, stumbling out of the den.

Jessica turned around quickly and knelt down, seeing the poor child’s blood-stained face, and she knew where she had to take her, she just had to convince her that she was a good guy.

“Little Warrior, I am not here to harm you, I only mean to keep you safe. Here, I will show you my intentions.” She slowly reached her hand out, mindful of the pup’s fear, and bright blue lights began dancing around her, turning into little rabbits and birds, hopping and flying around in her hand, and she smiled brightly as the pup giggled, trying to grab at the rabbit and eat it.

“There we are child, do you trust that I won’t hurt you? I only mean to bring you happiness and protection. Now, as much as I would like to stay and talk, I must take you to a special place of mine, one that will surely keep you safe. Will you come with me?” She nearly sobbed in relief as the child finally nodded, taking her hand in Jessica’s. Jessica nodded and hugged her close, using her magic to move invisibly through the camp and towards the Iron pack territory. She made sure to shield the child’s eyes and quieten the sound around them so she wouldn’t hear the chaos around her.

She arrived at Iron camp after about an hour of running through the forest of Titan camp, which she could still smell the remnants of blood and horror from. She patted the child’s head softly, cradling her close as she made her way towards the Alpha den, encountering the young Alpha, Tony Stark. She was greeted with a boyish smile which quickly disappeared as he took in the state of them both. Jessica had been wounded while running through the camp, and he could see the claw marks on her side, but the child was completely unharmed.

“Tony, get your father. NOW.” She huffed and sank to the floor, still cradling the child fiercely in her arms. She could hear Blake’s heartbeat evening out as she began to fall asleep in her arms, content and trusting with her, and she nearly cried out in triumph. All of these years of prophecy and training with her magic had finally paid off, and the child’s destiny was finally put into place. Jessica nodded off a bit from blood-loss before she snapped her head up to the sound of heavy footsteps, probably Tony’s father, and she smiled softly.

“There is nothing to fear, Little Warrior, you are safe now, and I will see to it that you always are.”

            Anthony strides in briskly, taking the child from Jessica gently and bringing her into the nursery to be seen to by the den mothers. Anthony sends for two Betas to come and pick her up, but as soon as they try, she collapses back to the ground with a pained growl, her wolf taking over and letting her human form rest. The Betas are surprised when the great white wolf whimpers lowly, her snow white pelt marred with her blood. Anthony gasped as he saw her fall to the floor and shift, and a bit of panic laced his voice as he barked orders to the Betas.

            “Hurry up with getting her to the medical den! You won’t live to regret letting this woman die!” They quickly complied, picking her up carefully and taking her into the medical den, setting her up on the cot they always had out for possibly injured newcomers, even though Jessica was nowhere near _close_ to being a new face here. The Betas patched her up after giving her enough adrenaline to switch her back into human form so they didn’t have to cut any of her fur. She was irritable from the adrenaline and the needles that sewed her up when Anthony walked in, Tony right behind him.

            “Jessica, how are you feeling?” The man looked concerned for what felt like the first time in a long time, and Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Anthony, you must’ve thought me too close to death if you’re asking if I’m alright. To satisfy your worries, I am feeling about how you would expect one to feel after they’ve seen and felt what I did today.”

            “Tell me more.” He looked at her intently, furrowing his brow when she took a shaky breath and locked eyes with him.

            “Tony must not be in here to hear this, you must have him taken out of here, it is for his own good Anthony.” He turned to his son and told him to go and take a look at Blake, because she would need all the attention she could get right now. She nodded as he left the room, huffing and complaining that he was old enough to hear about the action-y stuff. Jessica looked down, her eyes clouding over as she remembered every detail.

            “I scented it before I heard it. It was the thick stench of wolfblood that tainted the air, and the screams and howls only made it worse. I was making my way here, wanting to talk about the extent of the treaty with Titan pack, and my intuition told me to run as fast as I could to Titan pack. I’m glad I did. It was a bloodbath Anthony, my pack was the cause of this. They were the ones ripping into and mauling those innocent people!” She felt a tear run down her cheek, and she swiped at it angrily.

            “Over all of the horror and blood and violence, I heard one lone call of a child, and it sent a chill through me all the way to my bones. This was the child I had been told to protect, and even though it was the first time hearing her, it was a sound I would remember for the rest of my life. The poor thing was horrified because her parents had been killed by a Rogue. _My_ Rogue. He was one of my best lieutenants and he was the one that tore this child’s life to pieces, and was about to kill her when I stepped in and got in front of her, slashing at his face and giving him a permanent mark of his betrayal. I comforted the child and took her here, and you know the rest.”

            Anthony stared at her in shock, dumbfounded by the ordeal she had just gone through. “What are you going to do about your pack? Are you going to discipline them?”

Her sad gaze turned hard, and he looked at him with blazing eyes.

            “As far as I’m concerned, I have no pack anymore. I am the most powerful of my kind Anthony, all of you know that, and so instead I will take the few followers of mine that did not partake in this _massacre_ , and we will go out on our own, start a new pack and see how it turns out. My followers are the same as I, with no quarrel with any of the packs, and they keep to themselves. You couldn’t even really call the group a pack, given that it’s more like just a small band of Rogues who wish to be peaceful.”

            Anthony nods, smiling slightly and putting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m glad to hear that Jessica, and by the power of the Iron pack, The pack of the Elites will be welcome to share a bit of hunting territory. There is some to the East that is rich in large game, it will be a haven for you.”

            Jessica nods as well, shaking Anthony’s hand and smiling at him. “I thank you immensely for this Anthony, and I know that you will keep Blake well. The Little Warrior needs all the love and affection she can get right now. I will just be a moment to gather my senses, then I will say goodbye to her and take my leave. I see no need to burden you with my injury care, and I will have no charity given to me.”

            Anthony opens his mouth to protest, but he knows it’s futile with a stubborn woman like Jessica. “You have my word that the child will be taken care of.”

            “That is all I needed to hear. Thank you once more Anthony, I will not forget this kindness.” She gets up from the cot, albeit a little unsteadily, and makes her way towards Blake, who was only a few rooms away from her. Her smile turned watery as she saw the pup, relaxed and snuggled into a thick blanket, her hands wrapped tightly around the top of it. She silently made her way over to her bedside, giving her a kiss on the forehead and putting a thin golden necklace with an important amulet in it on her bedside table, leaving a handwritten note underneath it.

            _“My Little Warrior,_

_I am very sorry I could not stay and comfort you, but I have a few things I need to do before I can come back and stay with you. Mr. Anthony and his son Tony will take care of you, and they can do it just as well as I can, if not better. The necklace I have given you is very important, so you must wear it all the time. When you wear it and you wish to speak with me, simply touch the amulet and say it, and I will hear you. While I can’t speak back to you, know that everytime you say something to that amulet, I will hear it._

_Be Brave and Strong Always Little Warrior._

_Jessica”_

Jessica wiped at her eyes quickly before leaving the medical den, giving one last appreciative nod to Anthony and waving at Tony, before heading out into the wilderness, ready to take care of some unfinished business.


	2. 1- Family bonding

**-130 years later-**

“Steve, you dick! Get back here” Blake bellowed as she chased a very furry, four legged Steve Rogers down the stairs of the pack mansion, shaking blond and white fur off her shirt as she went.  The howling laughter that came from the bottom of the stairs told her all she needed to know. Bucky was in on this too, the traitor!

Blake finished her descent of the stairs and rounded the corner, stumbling upon a laughing Bucky Barnes and a not so mature alpha. Both men stopped laughing for the briefest moment, taking in the look of pure rage on Blake's face before bursting out laughing once more, Not being able to take her seriously when she was covered in fur and looking more like a woollen rug than an angry beta Wolf.

“Wow Steve super mature alpha you are, covering all my clothes in your stupid blond fur. I hate you!” Blake pointed a finger at the aforementioned man, trying desperately to keep a straight face, before her facade cracked and she too ended up smiling and laughing with the boys.

“Ouch Blakey, your words wound me” Steve quipped as he made his way towards Blake, picking her up and spinning her about as she squealed joyfully. This was the way he liked to start the day, laughing and joking with his two best friends and top lieutenants.

“Bucky help me please! The oaf won't let me go” Blake said between fits of laughter while she squirmed in Steve's grasp, pounding him on the back to get him to put her down. She smiled wickedly when Bucky nodded and made the move to tackle Steve off her, shifting into his wolf form and sitting on his best friend and alpha, pinning him down and allowing Blake to break free.

“Freedom!” Blake chanted as she threw her hands in the air and twirled around. “One point to the B team, 0 points to the Steve team” She pointed at Steve while giggling like a maniac. Blake let out a sudden shriek as Bucky launched himself at her and started licking her face in him wolf form, being the gigantic idiot he usually was, before he shifted back to his human form and gave Blake a tender kiss on the lips as an apology for his previous acts.

“oh guys really! Come on, not in the kitchen. I know you two are together  and all but that's just disgusting” Steve complained as couple showed no signs of stopping their unneeded public display of affection. It's not like they had a meeting to get too or anything.

“why such a spoilsport Rogers, you jealous?”  Bucky teased as he stood up and pulled Blake up from the floor, helping her get rid of the abundant amounts of Steve's fur that the alpha had managed to roll onto her shirt. “you really gotta stop doing this, it gets everywhere” Bucky grumbled, remembering the time Steve had shook in his room and plastered the walls with fur clumps the colour of the sun.

“Don't know about you boys but Im going to head to that important meeting that was called, Alpha’s orders and all” Blake threw a wink a Steve before tossing a nearby apple at his head, smirking when it hits the intended mark.  “Come on Bucko, we gotta be on time” She tapped her wrist indicating it was time to go.

“The perks of being the Alpha means I can show up late Blakey” Steve called after her, growling under his breath when he seen her flip the bird at him as she rounded the corner. “That girl's a trouble maker Buck, I can see why you two get along so well” Steve joked as he pushed Bucky sideways before strolling rather quickly from the room, feeling the glare his best friend was throwing at him.

“Hey! Watch what to say punk, just cause she beats you at your own games. She's just a pup anyway” Bucky called after Steve as he jogged to catch up to him as they made their way to the main pack house where the meeting room was held. “What's this meeting even about, you were rather vague on the details when you called for it” Bucky gave a confused little head tilt as he opened the door for Steve and moved to stand beside Blake, waiting for the Alpha to sit before taking his own seat.

Steve cleared his throat and looked around the room, getting confused looks from his six beta’s and three gamma’s that were seated at the table. “I've called this meeting today to address an issue that has been brought to my attention by the neighbouring Alpha's.” His gaze fell on Blake as he spoke the next words, “A pack of Rogues has been sighted roaming the border between the Iron and Strike pack lands. I have been made aware that the leader of this pack has been known to attack high ranking members of packs and was responsible for the demise of the Titan pack 130 years ago”

Blake inhaled sharply. The bastard rogue who killed her parents, her pack, was out there taunting packs. He needed to be brought to justice! She turned in her seat and leveled her gaze with Steve, silently communicating her wish with him. All she got in return was a sharp shake of his head telling her no. She felt her eyes burn as her anger took control.

Bucky felt the anger rolling off Blake in waves and quickly turned to calm her down. Pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair until her eyes changed back to their brilliant green. He felt rather than heard the rest of the members at the table breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that he was able to calm the beta down. He turned to face Steve, nodding briskly before looking down on Blake.

Steve waited for the nod from Bucky before continuing, “I have made the decision to not engage with the hostiles unless they attack first. You will all obey this order or face the consequences” He growled the ending using the Alpha command. He needed to make sure the order got through to Blake.

Blake couldn't believe the words she was hearing from her best friend's mouth. Not engaging the hostiles unless they attack! What kind of stupid plan was that, they would be sitting ducks if they did that! Without waiting for more bullshit to spew from Steve's mouth Blake stood up and stormed from the room, making sure to slam the door when she left.

Blake let out an angry growl as she reached the grass in front of the pack house. The anger coursing through her veins was not helping her keep a good grip on her control. That bastard! Thinking that leaving the rogues alone will stop them attacking, if anything it'll make them attack faster!.

 Seeing no other outlet for her anger Blake shifted into her wolf form, the giant black beast standing at well over 5 and a half feet, the height that was attributed to an alpha. Her form frightened almost all the beta’s from the packs she knew, it also terrified some of the tougher Alpha's in the area.

Both Bucky and Steve were quick to follow Blake from the building, seeing her shift and growl at anything in her surrounding area alerted Steve to the fact that he needed to resolve the situation. Even if it meant physically putting Blake in her place. With a quick glance around the gathering crowd, seeing the wary faces of she-wolves holding their young pups and the protective stances of their mates, Steve shed his human skin and let the Alpha power in him release. Hoping that he could at least subdue Blake without having to fight.

Blake span on her hind legs when she felt the Alpha power run thickly from the pack link. She was not going to back down this time, she had had it with Steve not listening to her and taking into account that she knew what the rogues were like. Blake lowered her belly closer to the ground, setting up a stance that would allow her to make a lunge at Steve without him being quick enough to deflect it.

Steve growled lowly in warning at Blake to assert his dominance, he knew she was pissed off but now was not the time to disobey him, especially in front of the pack. _Back down Blake, I'm the Alpha here._ Steve warned her, her answering growl informed him that she was not going to obey. Without so much as a warning, Blake lunged at him, sinking her teeth into the scruff of his neck, barely managing to miss the soft skin and vulnerable parts of his throat.

Steve let out a whimper in shock before twisting in Blake's strong jaws and lashing out at her with his paws. Their sizes matched, with Blake being unusually large for her rank, something that had always baffled him and other pack members. Steve managed to swipe Blake in the muzzle, catching the sensitive skin underneath her blazing red eyes and temporarily making her lose focus. That was all the time her needed to break free of her grasp and tear a hole in her right ear, a cheap shot indeed but simple and effective.

Blake whimpered out in pain and slinked away from Steve, lowering herself in a position that would be deemed submissive, neck bared and left open to show she was giving up. But as Steve got closer to growl her out for being a brat and trying to upstage him, Blake launched up and attached herself to his throat, drawing blood and downing the Alpha.

Having seen enough of the fight Bucky and two of the other beta’s shifted and rammed Blake, knocking her back as a from the healing Alpha. As the beta's made sure Steve was okay Bucky rounded on Blake, using the mind link and their intimate connection to try and calm her down. _Listen to me Blake, you need to stop, before Steve is forced to do something we both know he doesn't want to. Don't keep fighting, not in front of the pack. I get that you're angry but please, think of the consequences._

When Blake only growled at Bucky in response he took a careful step towards her, showing his neck in submission to show her she was in control. He knew the rogues were a touchy subject for Blake and that Steve had been an idiot to bring it up, but she was a beta and needed to act like one. _Babe, come on. Think about this. Do you want to keep going and become the one thing you hate?_

Blake though on Bucky’s words. Did she want to become a rogue? No. No she didn't. But was she angry at Steve, there was no doubt about it. With a final huff of anger Blake begrudgingly shifted back to her human skin and walked towards Bucky, accepting the embrace he was offering and sinking into him for comfort. She would confront Steve later and apologise but right now she wanted to curl up and cry as  her chosen comforted her.

“Let's get you back to your room” Bucky nudged Blake towards the ranking house and made sure to keep a wide berth around Steve. The last thing he needed was for either of them to start fighting again. Bucky caught the nod of gratitude that Steve threw in his direction and smiled back at him. Bucky linked to Steve that he should stay away from Blake for a few hours to ensure that her anger had well and truly dissipated.

Once Bucky and Blake had reached her room they settled on her bed, cuddled around each other with Blake laying her head on his chest, muttering soft pleas of apology for disrupting the day and causing a scene. And along with all of that, crying about how she didn't mean to hurt Steve that bad, even though she knew he would heal. “Bucky... what's he gonna have to do to punish me?” Blake asked in a voice that no human would have heard, luckily there definitely weren't human.

Bucky ran his hand through Blake's hair softly, speaking in a gentle voice to soften the blow of the consequences that Steve had already informed him would be enforced on Blake. “He's locking you down Blake. Three days in your room with no contact from anyone but me or him. And you won't be allowed to shift,you know the rules for punishment” Bucky sighed as he felt Blake tense, likely in anger, and waited for her to explode.

Blake pushed Bucky away quickly, as if she had been burned, and glared at him menacingly, her eyes kept shifting from her dark green of her human form and her blood red of her wolf form, her fangs on the other hand stayed out in full show while her fists were curled in anger.

“You've got to be shitting me. He's grounding me?! For asserting my right to speak out and feel angry about the one thing that fucked up my whole life! Did he just expect me to sit in that chair and be alright after he told us all about the bastards that killed my whole family being back, and pissing off my only other family at Iron pack! God, he really is just another stupid Alpha” Blake snarled out, her eyes stayed the vibrant blood red as her body rippled in anger, the silent plea of hatred rushed into her brain and her animal instincts began to take over. She needed Bucky out of here before she hurt him.

“Get out, get out now!” she roared as the wolf inside began to take control. Bucky for once actually took head of her warning and swiftly made his way to the door, glancing briefly behind him to see Blake shift, growling lowly at him in warning to make him keep going, and keep going he did. He didn't stop walking till he had gone up the second flight of stairs onto the third story of the ranking house and into Steve's room. Only hearing the loud crashes and snarls that Blake was making on the floor below them.

Bucky took one look at Steve's hunched over form situated in the chair behind his desk and knew he was feeling bad about the punishment he had given Blake, even if I had been less than what any other pack would have given, hell if she had done this to the Alpha of the Strike pack, she'd likely be severely wounded if not dead.

“You did the right thing pal, she needed to be put in her place. She might be incredibly angry and trashing her room but she broke position and threatened your place as Alpha. She's getting worse and worse as her 180th approaches.” Bucky placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder before taking his seat on the other side of the desk.

“I know I gave her an easier sentence for her crime, but I still feel like shit, Buck. I've grounded her till her birthday, how shitty of a friend am I” Steve shook his head and got up from his desk, walking over to the fridge and pulling out two beer before taking them back to his desk and handing one to Bucky.

“You acted as an Alpha, Steve. That's who you are. Alpha first, Friend second. It's the way it's always been and how it will be for many years to come. Don't beat yourself up about it. She'll come around, and if she doesn't, you can always bribe her with an amazing birthday present” Bucky broke off in a laugh, Blake was easy to get around once the anger had worn her down.

Steve chuckled along with Bucky, nodding in agreement to his words. “What the bloody hell would I do without you, Buck?” He said with a fond smile, the over 540 years of companionship had taught him that Bucky was the one guy he could always rely on to tell him the truth.

“I reckon you'd crash and burn.” Bucky trailed off while laughing, “And did i just her the good Alpha curse. Ooo Rogers wait till I tell Blake about your bad language” He joked, he took a sip of his beer and leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes and enjoying the moment, taking note of the fact that there was no noise coming from the second floor, it was likely that Blake had crashed and was snuggled in the corner in her wolf form, sound asleep.

Blake was indeed curled up in her wolf form, taking comfort in the fact that this would be the last time for the next three days that she'd be able to shift. She knew what she had done was stupid, down right disastrous, if she had been any other member of the pack it's likely that she'd be out on her ass right now, running as a rogue, or if not that, dead.

Blake was glad in that moment that she was here in Shield pack with Steve and Bucky,  she trusted them with all her worth, and she was glad that Steve was a kind Alpha, much like Tony, but strikingly different from the Alpha of the Strike pack. Blake suppressed a shudder at the thought of being in Strike pack, the notoriously dangerous and military type pack that was ruled strictly by the Alpha and beta of the pack.

Blake was at least thankful that Steve had barely punished her, she could live with not shifting for a few days, not matter how high her aggression levels got. She was a little pissed that she was going to be locked up till her birthday, celebrations normally go for days when wolves turn 180, the time when their full rank is made true and their mate is either chosen by them or gifted by the moon goddess herself. Blake didn't need to wait till her birthday to know she was going to chose Bucky, they had already been dating for around 5 years and had approval from both Steve and Tony, God knows that he was the hardest to convince, the overprotective brother he was.

A swift knock at the door had Blake's ears perking up, she inhaled slowly, noting the scent was of food and Steve before begrudgingly jumping up and climbing onto her bed, linking a quick _come in_ to Steve. Her stomach growled out in hunger when the familiar smell of her favourite vanilla chocolate chip pancakes greeted her. This was gonna be long talk, and it looked like Steve had cracked out the apology meal to sweeten her up first.

Steve placed the tray of food on the side table of Blake's bed before all but flinging himself on top of her wolf form and hugging her. “I'm sorry Blakey, I didn't mean to set you off. I shoulda told you separately before the meeting so you weren't caught off guard. And look..”  he gestured his hand to the pile of pancakes on the tray  “I made your favourite food, I know you love the pancakes I make. So, will you forgive me, please?” . Steve gave the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could must, smiling when he heard Blake huff in agreement before he felt her form shrink under him and her arms wrap tightly around his torso.

“ It should be you forgiving me, Steve. I was the one who acted out of angle and attacked you and undermined your spot as Alpha, so for that I really am sorry. And yes, I forgive you, you big doofus”. Blake pulled Steve into a tighter hug before flopping them sideways so that they could lie facing each other. “I miss getting hugs from you, you give the best ones, better than Bucky even”.

They both laughed as Bucky yelled out “Hey! I can hear you Blake, and that's plain rude, my hugs are definitely the best!”. Steve smiled down at Blake and tugged her in closer, “I hate fighting with you, Blakey. You're like the little sister I never had but always wanted. And I hate seeing you upset” Steve bent his head and place his nose against Blake's in a family gesture of love, a common thing done between the highest of rank, or giving from the Alpha to his most trusted ranks in a show of honor.

“Aww, I love you too, Stevey. You're like a sibling to me too, my favourite one. But shhh,  don't tell Tony that, he'll flip out” Blake yawned,drawing in a big breath, her stomach growled again. Damn, she had almost forgotten about the pancakes, _almost._  “Please tell me all those pancakes are for me, because I'm so hungry it's not funny”.

Steve just chuckled at her words, trust Blake to be so hungry she could eat a horse. He reached over and grabbed the plate of food for Blake, placing it in front of her on the bed. He watched her eyes light up, akin to that of a pup at Christmas,  before nodding at her in confirmation that they were indeed all for her.

That was all that was needed for Blake to tear into the warm, gooey and chocolatey pancakes that Steve had made her. She groaned in enjoyment and continued to scarf them down like a rabid animal. She may have only eaten a few hours ago but this was the first time in months that Steve had made his famous pancakes. Blake let out a breath of air once she had finished, ditching the cutlery and pushing the plate towards Steve.  She lay back, relishing in the fullness she felt and the delightful after taste of the pancakes.

“Damn Stevey, you gotta make these more often, like I don't know, for my birthday maybe?. Pretty please?” It was Blake's turn to use the puppy dog eyes and she too won over her friend.  “Yay! I would hug you right now but I’m too full too move, sorry buddy” she reached out a hand and patted it on Steve knee before snuggling back into the covers.

Steve gave a brief chuckle before flopping back into the covers beside Blake, pulling her into his side and giving her a tight squeeze. He knew he would have to lock her down in only a matter of hours, upsetting her even more, but a punishment was a punishment.

 “Blakey, you gotta put this on now”.  Steve dangled the bracelet in the air above their bodies. “I know you hate this thing and it's weird mojo, your words not mine, but it's gonna keep you in check for the next few days, alright?”

Blake gave a submissive huff and held out her wrist for Steve to attach the bracelet too. He was right, she did hate the stupid wolf locking bracelet, the Damn thing made her feel weak and like she was missing apart of herself. But at least she'd be able to use her fangs and eyes since Tony had remade this particular one for her, she was very much known for getting into trouble, some would call it the outrageousness of a wolf reaching maturity.

Steve secured the bracelet to Blake's wrist tightly, watching as the thing glowed then showed the symbols of both Iron and Shield packs before going back to its dull black colour, this would be an interesting few days of seclusion for Blake. No doubt she would lock herself away and not want to talk to anyone including Bucky and himself.

Blake glared at the stupid bracelet on her wrist before crossing her arms in irritation. Tony knew she hated the damn thing, so did Steve, hell pretty much everyone knew she did, it was just her bad luck that her adoptive brother was Alpha of the pack that made the most advanced and expensive technology available.

Steve untangled himself from the blankets and began to gather the dirty dishes to take from Blake's room, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before gathering himself and leaving the room. He heard Blake huffed out a chuckle before her voice came through the mind link saying a stupid comment about him being such a den mother, this made him burst out laughing and almost fall down the stairs as he carried the dishes into the kitchen and laid them in the sink to be cleaned in the morning.

On his way back up to his room Steve passed Bucky, gave him a nod goodnight, and kept on going. He needed to get some decent sleep in preparation for the upcoming party that would take a lot of planning, Tony was due to arrive in a days time and Steve knew all hell would break loose. The last thing Steve heard that night before falling asleep was the far off howl of the Lost One, calling to the Elites and making sure everything was right in the Packs.


	3. 2- A Family Affair

**-2 Days Later-**

The expected arrival of Alpha Tony Stark of Iron pack was delayed by a day due to his young son, Peter, shifting for the first time, way before the normal shift in an alpha’s pup. The joyous occasion coinciding with Blake's 180th birthday proved to be a stressful time for the pack organiser in Shield Pack, who had to completely rearrange the whole scheduling for the big party the following day.

As expected when Alpha Stark did finally grace the Shield pack with his presence it was not without a great amount of cheering and howling from the younger members of the pack . The young pups of the pack always enjoyed the times when Alpha Stark, or as they had nicknamed him ‘magnet man’, came to the pack for a visit even if it was only to for a short amount of time. He always took time out of his day to goof around and play with the pups in wolf form or show them some new tech he had developed to help them control their shifting.

This visit would be no different, as Tony shifted and started playing with the pups, chasing them around and zig zagging with them through the trees and around the shared pack house before stopping out front of the high ranks house just as Alpha Steve walked out. 

“Alpha Stark...” Steve started as he walked out the door, only stopping his sentence to burst out laughing at the predicament the younger Alpha was in. Underneath a pile of 80-100 year old pups was five and a half foot timbre wolf, barely distinguishable due to 20 or so pups smothering him. All Steve got in return for his laughter was an angry huff and the pattering sounds of pups running away. 

The snapping of bones and cursing was the first signs that Tony was back in his human skin, that followed by his uncheery nod and grumbled “Rogers" was all Steve needed to gesture behind him and into the high ranks house.

“Seen much of Blakey since you locked her away? Or has she been ignoring you like she usually does?” was Tony’s first comment of the day. Not one that Steve hadn't thought would be said but he didn't expect it this early. 

“You know what she's like, bunkered down in her room and barely speaks to anyone, she won't even come out when we eat like she normally would. She's taking this punishment hard” Steve huffed in a disappointed tone, it was kind of his fault that she was on lock down but he'd thought that she'd at least talk to him, or Bucky for that matter.

“How's lover boy been handling it, he can't be taking it well considering she is generally all over him like a moth to a flame" Tony tapered off with a growl. It was no secret that while he supported Blake and her decisions and that he did consent to her courtship with the Beta but it didn't mean that he was overly fond of the guy. His past was a bit of a worry for him.

“Bucky is taking it like you would think. Moping about and being a bit growly with the lower ranks but its expected. His chosen is ignoring him over something stupid" Steve shrugged, making his way towards the room that was reserved for visiting Alphas. 

Tony spun around to face the older Alpha, eyes blaring a vibrant gold and an angry snarl on his face, “Don't you think you should just let her out Rogers? Put old Buckero out of his misery and let Blakey runaround wild and enjoy being 179 for the next few hours before she gets locked into a mateship? Cause its it's not like we can predict that she's not gonna have a gifted mate, after all my little sister has been through, it's almost expected that she will indeed be lucky enough to have one. After all, you were the idiot that decided to talk about the pack murdering rogues in front of her”

“Last I checked, Stark, I was the Alpha of the Shield pack, not you, which means I get to decide what punishment Blake incurs. She was the one that couldn't handle the truth and decided that not submitting to the Alpha's word was the best way to deal with it. She may have been in your pack once, but she is in my pack now. Don't go pushing your luck, this is MY territory” Steve growled, the sound thundered out and the wave of power that followed had the pack calling out over the bonds.

“If it wasn't for your Beta’s desire to mate my sister she wouldn't be here. She'd still be safe within my pack that or with Demi pack, enjoying a life with one of Alpha Odinson’s pack members! Not in this poor excuse for a pack!” Tony’s responding growl was just as loud and powerful, the pack was growing weary and Bucky had made his way into the hallway, read to protect Steve if the situation escalated anymore.

“You gave consent for her to be here, she wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, don't go blaming Bucky for this!” Steve took a step closer to Tony, squaring up and preparing for a fight, he had just about had enough of the younger cocky Alpha

“You gonna start a fight Rogers? How would Blake take that, her big brother being attacked by her ‘Alpha’. Yeah I can just see it now, shes not gonna like that" Tony went to take a step forward into Steve's space but halted as he felt the presence of his sister, something he didn't think Steve had realised yet.

As Steve took the step forward, teeth bared, eyes glowing and claws out, the low growl of his third in command stopped him. Why hadn't he recognized her presence and why had he let himself get so out of control?

“I suggest you step away from my brother Steve, I may not be able to shift but I'll let you know that I do not take lightly to you threatening him when he is sticking up for me!” Blake to had her claws out and teeth bared, but her eyes were not glowing their usual red, instead they weren't glowing at all, something that seemed to frighten Steve back enough so Tony could make his way over to Blake and pull her into a hug.

“Hey big brother" Blake said quietly while nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the comforting scent that was her brothers. By God had she missed him, it had been way to long since she had seen him. 

“It's been a long time little sis, what's kept you busy?” Tony spoke softly, following Blake as she lead him away from a still fuming Steve and a very concerned looking Bucky. They continued walking until they had reached Blake's room, door clicking shut behind them as they snuggled into the blankets on her bed, a pack pile, well as much of a pack pile you could get with two wolves.

“You know what it's like being a high ranking member of a pack Tony, Steve doesn't let us roam about because he likes to keep us safe, protected in pack borders. Stops any younger members picking fights with other packs and stuff like that. But its it's ok, you're here now" Blake's voice was muffled as her head was tucked into the side of Tony’s chest but it didn't stop him from hearing her. She moved her hand up on his chest and started tapping out a beat, something she always did as a much younger pup

Tony caught sight of the wolf locking bracelet on Blake's wrist and a plan formed in his mind, maybe he could take it off her and they could go for a run, just like old times, before she grows up and becomes and adult the next day. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key for the bracelet, a small panel with the Iron pack sigil on it, before passing it in front of the lock, hearing the tell tale ‘click’ as it came undone from around Blake's wrist and dropped down onto his chest.

Blake's smile lit up the room, she felt the power of her wolf flow back through her as her amazing brother gave her the freedom she had been desiring for the past few days. It was safe to say she was getting restless and needed to run wild. “You are the best older brother there is Tony, thank you so much” She said as she hugged him close before jumping up off her bed

Blake wasted no time in running out her bedroom door, laughing and hollering as she went, with Tony hot on her heels, down the stairs nearly tripping on the bottom one, through the kitchen and out the front door of the high ranks house. She sprinted across the open field between the houses that served as a courtyard of sorts before running into the acompanning treeline.

Blake slowed up, leaning against on of the surrounding trees in the forest with a smirk on her face. Tony always was the slower sibling despite his older age but it was generally a close race. Blakes smirk fell when she saw no Tony in front of her, looking around confused as to where her brother had gone distracted her and she let out a squeal when Tony picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before taking off running further into the woods.

“Put me down you ass! I have legs i am dying to stretch and I don't need Pepper yelling and me because you threw your back out because you are getting old” Blake teased with a smile, not that Tony could see her face anyway. Blake was laughing hard at her own comment, not that it really was that funny and it seemed Tony didn't seem to think so either as he unceremoniously dumped Blake on the forest floor.

“How about a run Blakey, been a long while since you went out and stretched your four legs and since Mr Perfect doesn’t know I’ve let you out, I’d say now would be as good of a time as any to put some distance between us all and get you that freedom before your birthday tomorrow” Tony smiled at Blake, their heights nearly identical with Blake being less than an inch shorter than him, she had grown heaps since she had came into his family. He was proud of her.

“Race to the Lake?” Blake said with a huge grin, it was their favourite place to hide as kids to get away from all the schooling and pack ‘boringness’ that always seemed to surround them due to Tony being the next in line as Alpha. 

“Done” Tony exclaimed as he shifted into his wolf form and took of running in the direction of his home territory, the lake marked the border line between Iron and Shield packs and was always quiet since Anthony had  had one of his good friends enchant the area and hide the lake as a safe spot for his children to play at.

Blake cursed as she watched Tony take galloping strides away, she could hear his mocking through their sibling bond and told him to  _ ‘go fuck himself’  _ only to have Tony tell her to  _ ‘eat some silver small fry’.  _ That particular comment had Blake shifting into her wolf skin and sprinting after him, ducking and swerving through the underbrush and round the trees, careful not to trip over her own legs but finally feeling like she was back to normal. She always went for runs and having not being able to the past few days had left her feeling incomplete.

Blake was fast approaching on Tony’s timberwolf form. His brown-grey fur blended nicely into the trees compared with Blake’s pitch black form that stood out in the environment, but her size deterred anyone from ever attacking her. That and her reputation to attack full force and not give up no matter how injured she became. Blake doubled her pace and soon she was matching Tony’s pace stride for stride, she tried to smirk in her wolf form but all Tony did was chuff out a laugh, something that always sounded stupid in wolf form.

The siblings had soon made it to the border, the roughly an hour and a half journey had barely taken them 20 minutes in their rush to beat each other and they had been sprinting as fast as they could. The cross over the border was a welcome one for Blake, she had been away from her homeland for far too long and hadn't been able to visit this particular section of the border recently, not that Steve, or Bucky for that matter, allowed her near the border at all. Especially now since the rogues had been spotted roaming around between the pack borders. 

As the near the lake Blake tackles Tony and the both go rolling in a tangle of limbs and fur, both struggling to be the winner of the wrestling match at the end but only ending up rolling into the lake itself. The cold water was a shock to both their systems and the both burst from the water, Tony shaking out his fur to dry off only to regret going first as Blake shook right beside him and got him wet again.

_ Blake you little shit, why’d you have to go and do that. I just got dry!  _ Tony complained through their sibling link making Blake double over herself laughing and sticking her tongue out at him in a playful gesture. It had been a long while since she had been able to have this much fun with someone and not be told off for it. Maybe it was the fact that they were siblings or that Tony treated Blake as the Alpha she was and not the Beta everyone wanted her to be.

_ You should know by now brother, it's all about trying to piss you off, typical sibling times. Or have you forgotten that in your old age?  _ Blake teased again, it was always funny teasing Tony about his age even though he was no was near as old as the Strike pack Alpha or Steve, Tony was only 80 years Blake's senior, they were both barely adults in the eyes of the other Alphas

Tony gave a mock angry growl and leapt at Blake, tackling her to the floor and pinning her down. He gave her a sharp bite to her ear in reprimand before lying down beside her and licking her face grooming her. This was the times he enjoyed, being able to relax with his family and let his protective Alpha instincts come out. Blake may be an Alpha by blood, and by tomorrow by rank, but to him she was always the little pup that lost her family and become part of his pack.

Blake gave a content sigh and rolled onto her side to allow Tony to continue grooming her, this used to be her favourite part of her family time when in Iron pack, not that she ever really left the pack just kinda floated into Shield pack and stayed, but right now she felt at home.

_ I've missed this, big bro, our family time and bonding. How's your pup doing now anyway, and why haven't I met the little guy?  _ Blake has started grooming Tony now as the sun had started to set in the sky and the day began to draw to a close, she had forgotten how much time they could waste together but it was a pleasant change.

_ Peter shifted for the first time yesterday, that's why I was late, the little guy reminded me of you actually, stumbling about on human legs and grisling about everything _ Tony quipped before yelping in shock when Blake dug her teeth into his neck just behind his ear

_ I resent that! I was a perfectly ok, Albeit, slightly damaged, little pup. I could walk fine on my human legs!  _ She grumbled through the bond

_ If you can call stumbling and tripping and crying fine then yeah, you were fine.  _ Tony chuffed a laugh, his body shaking slightly and jostling Blake about and disrupting her grooming session.

_ Stop moving, you are worse than a pup, at least they can sit still. Plus I'm getting tired so I might just fall asleep and you'll be left as a mess. God forbid you shifted skins and your hair was imperfect, right brother?  _

Tony just huffed at her and rolled onto his side, partially squishing Blake before he turned, muzzle to muzzle, and cuddled into her until they were a ball of black and brown-grey fur on the bank of the lake.  _ If you're tired Blakey, we can sleep, it would be best considering the day you have tomorrow, big 180th birthday you have indeed _ . Tony started but then he took a look at Blake.

His words had fallen on deaf ears as his sibling had fallen asleep, thoroughly exhausted from running about and a lack of nutrition. Tony smiled away to himself before placing his head over Blake's in a protective gesture and succumbing to sleep himself.


	4. 3 - Startling Discoveries

Halfway through the night Tony woke with a start, the ground he was sleeping on felt different, much different, and it was moving. When Tony cracked his eyes open he found out why. Where Blake once lay, at a simple 5 foot 5 inches like he did, a now giant 7 foot wolf slept in her place. The sight alone was enough to frighten Tony, he knew that there was only one lycan left alive who was pitch black in colouring but when the wolf moved its head towards him he knew it was his sister. The obvious grey patch that was on her bottom jaw gave her away, that and her scent.

It was then that something occurred to Tony that both scared him and made him want to jump for joy. Blake had a mate, an incredibly strong Alpha who had a take no shit attitude, the only other wolf who was considered a lycan in this world, someone that everyone feared as no one could beat him in battle, not even his own father when he was just 250 years old. Tony knew Blake would thrive with her mate, if it truly was him but there was no denying it now, they were almost perfect for each other and both had the lycan gene from their grandfathers.

Tony felt movement beneath him and watched as Blake's form shrunk back to that of her normal alpha side. There was no way in denying that Blake was special, and that she would no longer be with Bucky, something that made Tony almost too happy. When Blake turned her head and nuzzled into Tony he could sense her content, something that made him fall back asleep, knowing that no one would be stupid enough to attack them now.

\----

When morning broke Blake was the first one awake, she felt different, stronger even and she was hungry, incredibly so. She sniffed the air, noticing some strange scents, almost like other wolves had been in the area, before she made the decision to wake up her brother, who was snoring not so graciously.  _ Tony, wake up sleepy head, it's a new day already! _ She called through the bond as she launched herself at him, knocking into him harshly and startling him from his sleep.

Tony woke with a start and turned to growl at his attacker, noticing it was just his sister, who was sitting on her haunches with her tongue poking out and a stupid grin on her face. Tony only huffed at her and turned around to go mark his territory. When he came back Blake was lying on the bank of the lake lapping at the water, something felt off, so Tony sniffed the air, noting that Blake's scent was much stronger and held an air of authority, that wasn't the only change in Blake. Her eyes were no longer their vibrant red, but instead were a liquid silver, the telltale sign that she had a true mate, Tony silently congratulated himself, he had been right, well half right, after all.

_ Come on Blakey, we should probably get you back before Steve and Bucky freak out too much. Plus it's your birthday small fry, you've got a party to attend to and an official mateship to announce _ . The last bit Tony only added to keep Blake in the dark, she would find out soon enough that Bucky wasn't the one for her but she would need to endure her party first. Tony just hoped that Blake's eyes would return to normal before they reached the high ranks house back at Shield pack, if he remembered his lore correctly her eyes should fade quickly and only go silver again in the presence of her true mate. Tony just failed to see how she would meet him, considering the fact that Steve hated him and he would not be invited to Blake's party.

_ Ok brother, let's go, race you back.  _ Blake said quickly before taking off in a full sprint, quite literally leaving Tony in her dust and scrambling to keep up with her, not that he would be able to any more. 

\----

Meanwhile a territory away the lycan alpha was rising from his sleep. He growled out at the constant prodding of his second in command telling him that he was late for a meeting and traipsed over to his bedroom doors, throwing them open and glaring up at his taller beta. “What the fuck do you want, Rollins. I'm trying to fucking sleep”. His second in command didn't reply, just stared at him with wide eyes, something that pissed him off further, just as he was about to repeat his question Rollins spoke.

“Your eyes, sir.”

The alpha spun on his heal and strode towards his bathroom, leaving the door open for his beta who made himself comfortable on one of the couches. When he glance at himself in the mirror he found out what Rollins was referring too, his eyes weren't their normal blood red of his wolven form, nor were they the hazel colour of his human form. His eyes shone through as two glowing silver rings. “Fuck” 

\----

The minute Blake and Tony arrived in front of the pack house they were knocked off their feet, Blake by Bucky and Tony by an extremely angry Steve. Tony shook Steve off and moved towards Blake, throwing Bucky off her and helping her up and into the house, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the small gathering of pack members. 

Once Blake reached her room she shifted back into her human skin, groaning and grunting as she stretched out her muscles before flopping onto her bed, barely missing landing on her brother. “thank you for the run Tony, it was much needed. Plus I missed you heaps”

Tony just smiled softly at Blake before ruffling her hair, “you're welcome, birthday girl. How are you feeling? Any different?” he said with a small smirk.

“I feel stronger, almost like I could take on anyone and win, I feel more me I guess, but at the same time, like I'm missing part of me” she looked up at Tony, silently asking for answers.

Tony huffed, he wasn't going to break the news to her but he thought he might as well, “You're missing a mate, Blakey, and not someone you've chosen. You have a true mate, your eyes glowed silver this morning, you're searching for him, like I did with Pepper” he smiled softly at her, watching as her face screwed up with emotions he couldn't decipher.

“Wait. You're saying that even though I have chosen Bucky I have a goddess given mate out there somewhere?” Blake's face lit up with a smile, a truly magnificent one. “I have an actual mate waiting for me, Tony! How will I know who he is?” She sat up quickly and stared down at him, a hopeful smile on her face.

“You'll know Blakey, you feel the connection and before you know it you'll be claiming on another, just like Pepper and I did. He's an alpha Blakey, that much I know. But I doubt he'll be here today, Steve wouldn't have invited him” Tony was certain in his presumption of who her mate was, he was going to drop hints all day if that's how long it took.

“Wait, he's an alpha and Steve hates him. Are you saying that Strike pack's alpha is my mate?” Blake grimaced at the thought, she’d been told all about that alpha and from what Bucky and Steve had told her, he was a pigheaded jerk who never wanted a mate in the first place.

“It's possible Blakey, don't go writing him off because of what goody two shoes Roger's has told you. Everyone is different once they meet their mate” Tony knew that from experience, he was more subdued once he had met Pepper, even more so when his son was born. 

“I don't want a mate like him, I want a mate like Bucky, someone who is kind and caring, not brutish and mean” Blake pouted, maybe she could just keep Bucky and never go near Strike pack and everything would be fine, it's happened before, her parents were the key example of that.

Tony growled softly before nodding at Blake, “If that's what you want, just be careful, ok?. I don't want any baby Barnes plodding around just yet. Now, enough of this mate talk, you have a party to get ready for and I have to talk to Pepper, I'll see you downstairs later ok kiddo?”

Blake nodded at Tony before giving him a hug and watching him leave, she hated dressing up fancy but she knew she would have to today. It's not everyday you turn 180 and come into your position in the pack.

\----

About an hour later there was a knock on Blake's bedroom door, without even checking she knew it was Bucky, call it her sixth sense. She always knew when Bucky was around. Blake hurried over to the door, nearly tripping over her own feet in the rush, before swinging to door open with a smile. 

On the other side of the door stood bucky, clad in a fitting red polo and black jeans and wearing Blake's favourite blue leather jacket. He smiled broadly at Blake before scooping her up into his arms and kissing her thoroughly, his tongue twining with hers in the most intimate of ways. Walking towards her bed Bucky dropped Blake on it before shedding his jacket, completely unaware of the fact that the bedroom door had been left wide open, and started kissing his way down her neck, grazing his teeth lightly over the spot where his mark would eventually sit. 

Blake moaned softly when Bucky's teeth grazed her neck, back arching up to crash into his chest. In the back of her mind she was recalling her brother's words about her true mate but she was too caught up in the moment to fully register them. Blake grasped Bucky's face and pulled it away from her neck before dragging him back in for another mind blowing kiss. Since waking up that morning her senses had only enhanced and the kiss was more intoxicating than ever. If it wasn't for the clearing of someone's throat and a knock on her open bedroom door the couple wouldn't have stopped.

“Frosty boy, get off my sister. Blakey, time for you to make an entrance” Those words identified the knocker as Tony and Bucky was quick to climb off of Blake and grab his jacket before giving her one last kiss as a goodbye and disappear downstairs to the party. 

Blake looked up at Tony with a glare but soon hung her head in shame when she seen the disappointment clear on his face. No words needed to be spoken between the siblings and Blake's body language showed that she accepted that fact that she made a terrible mistake. She climbed off her bed and brushed imaginary dust off her clothes, a band t-shirt that Tony had given her a few years ago and a pair of light blue jeans, before striding over to her brother and giving him a hug.

“Enough of the moping kid, you've got a real mate out there, don't sell yourself short by settling with Bucky and make the same mistake your parents d... ouch! Blakey!” Tony finished his sentence with a yelp of pain as Blake's elbow was driven hard into his ribs, at least that got a smile from her. “I'm glad you're smiling at my pain, let's go kiddo, there's a few hundred people waiting for you downstairs”

Blake groaned, “Oh, goodie, people. Just what I don't wanna be around, stupid pack laws and stupid parties”. 

Tony just chuckled at his siblings behaviour before dragging her down the stairs and into the courtyard where her party was staged. The Shield pack really knew how to throw a party, still nowhere near as good as Tony's parties or that of the Demi pack, but still, it was a grand affair. The young pups were running about and causing trouble, the teenage wolves were busy stealing food and attempting to sneak drinks from the table that one of the betas was watching over and Steve and Bucky were, as always, surrounded by the young unmated females who were trying to gain their attention. 

There was a booming voice as Thor Odinson entered the the courtyard from the forest, flanked closely by Loki, his second in command. He barely looked around before his eyes landed on Blake and his legs carried him to her. “YOUNG BLAKE, MANY CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR 180TH BIRTHDAY!” He smiles widely and embraces her tightly, nearly pushing all of the wind out of her. Loki laughs quietly at her joyful expression, and Thor pulls away only to be hugged again by the young Alpha. As she pulls away from him, Loki walks up and kisses the top of her head, smiling softly. “Happy Birthday Blake, it's good to see you again.”

Blake grinned up at the taller man, dressed in his normal greens and blacks that made him look stunning as ever. Loki was the only other Alpha she knew of that served as beta in a pack,with the  exception the rumour that the head beta of Strike pack was also in the same position. “Heya Locus, I've missed you and your ability to be fun, everyone is so serious around here” She trailed off with a laugh as she heard Bucky growl from across the yard, she turned to glare over at him to tell him off but his eyes were locked intently on Loki.

Loki followed Blake's gaze, noting that her chosen mate was glaring at him with murderous intent, so he pulled Blake back in for another hug, smirking over at Bucky when he seen the other man's fists clench in rage. “That boy of yours doesn't have a great grip on his control, Blakey. Seem he might be taking his place as your mate to seriously, given I can feel the Lycan magic running through your veins and that soul of yours reaching for your true mate” The last bit was whispered into her ear.

Blake tensed, waiting for Loki to say it louder to piss off Bucky but all he did was smile at her with a genuine, non trickster, smile in encouragement and support. She always forgot how well in tune Loki was with his magic and how much he really knew her, it was a shame he wasn't her true mate.


End file.
